Kyuhyun Get It
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: "siapa yang kau bilang kakek tua gila ,eoh ?"matilah aku,yang disebut datang."ha?h-hyung?k-kok bisa sampe sini ?"/"Hyung! sedrakula-drakulanya aku,jika kau yang menyentilku itu tetap sakit !"/"Ne,ayah...aku akan melatih Gyuhyun jadi sepertiku."/Kyuhyun pemeran utama/Summary aneh/RnR ?/Chapter 1 Update !
1. Prolog

Kyuhyun Get It  
cast : all SJ member  
author : Gui-Xian

warning :TYPO(s),ngakak,pampir sob !(?),OOC!,NO COPAS WITHOUT PERMISSION,DON'T LIKE ?DONT READ DON'T BASH PLEASE,JUST GO !^^ RCL JANGAN LUPA ,YANG LUPA GUE GENTAYANGIN(?)

genre : Fantasy - Comedy  
type : PG-17

disclaimer : semua pemain saya bikin jadi drakula hahaha~/ketawa evil ala kyuhyun/ ini disebabkan-FF-waktu-itu, SEMUA PEMAIN BUKAN PUNYA SAYA,SAYA CUMA PINJEM NAMA ! /SODORIN SURAT KETERANGAN PINJEM NAMA *emang ada?* ABAIKAN .SEMUA PUNYA TUHAN,KECUALI CERITANYAA :D

Prolog

Kyuhyun POV

"haah haah ahh.."jangan tanya apapun ! aku baru saja terbang dengan kecepatan lari dari kakek tua yang menyuruhku untuk melompati sungai lahar tanpa boleh terbang,apa dia mau membunuhku ?dasar kakek tua gila !

"siapa yang kau bilang kakek tua gila ,eoh ?"matilah aku,yang disebut datang."ha?h-hyung?k-kok bisa sampe sini ?"aku bertanya padanya."kau lupa aku sudah tingkat berapa ?dan kecepatan terbang mu itu ... sangat buruk bodoh !"ucap Leeteuk sambil melayangkan pukulan kecil ke kepalaku dan tertawa kecil."aww !hyung ! itu sakit !"aku mengelus kepalaku."sudah ! ayo cepat pulang,dan laksanakan ujian kedua."andwae ! mana mungkin aku bisa melewatinya ?kau pasti bercanda hyung !"dia hanya menanggapinya dengan menjentikkan tangannya yang diiringi dengan bunyi POW~ ,apa tuh ?-.- "aku juga melewati sungai lahar itu setan kecil !"Yesung hyung sudah berdiri di belakang dia ahli dalam teleportasi sekejap,dia bahkan bisa pindah jauh ketika aku mengerjapkan mata.

"kau punya kekuatan teleportasi hyung ! kau bisa saja menyeberanginya dengan kekuatan teleportasi mu itu !aku ?hanya bisa terbang dan itupun dilarang -,-"aku curhat colongan(?) pada hyung hyung ku ini."ya! aku bagaimana ?"aku melihat serigala berlari kebalik pohon dan sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk hyung muncul."kau?sudah ikut ujian ? aku pikir kau setingkat dengan ku"ucapku santai dan disambut gaplakan darinya."dia sudah lulus,bahkan dia sekarang hampir sampai ditingkat ku."ujar Yesung hyung sambil melirik eunhyuk yang asik mengejar ekornya setelah berubah kembali menjadi serigala.

"hyung hentikan !"aku malu liat kerjaan hyung ku yang satu itu,sangat pantas dia jadi serigala -_-

"Sudahlah,ayo pulang !hyung biar aku yang bawa Kyuhyun."Yesung hyung mengangkat kerah belakang baju ku dan menjentikkan jarinya,tada ! kami sudah sampai dirumah dalam sekejap.

"makan dulu sana !"Kangin hyung mendorongku dengan satu jari tapi mampu membuatku melayang ke dapur.

"Hyung! sedrakula-drakulanya aku,jika kau yang menyentilku itu tetap sakit !"  
aku mengelus punggungku yang disentil pelan –tapi kuat- tau dia sangat luar biasa dengan kekuatannya itu,aku sampai iri.

"Kyuhyunnie,gwaenchanayo ?"aku melihat kearah suara itu.

Sungmin hyung,jika bertemu dengan Drakula yang satu ini,jangan pernah menatap kau bisa gila,dia memiliki kemampuan hypnotic yang aku sepertinya telah terkena sekarang…

"Kyu~~~ kau tak apa ?"."n-ne hyung~"."Ayo makan"ucap sungmin hyung yang ku ikuti dengan anggukan dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"jangan pernah membiarkan pikiran mu kosong."

siwon hyung berdiri didepan pintu kamarku sambil memainkan bola api di tangannya."cih,aku tak tahu mau memikirkan apa.."aku menjawab lirih."sudah menemukan kekuatanmu ?" siwon hyung bertanya hal yang ku benci."sedikitpun tidak."jawabku sambil membenarkan duduk."jangan hanya menggunakan otak,gunakan juga kau harus benar benar pandai akan salah."

Siwon hyung mematikan bola api yang ada menatapnya heran."apa kau menemukannya dengan hati mu ? oh..memangnya kau punya hati ?setahuku Dracula seperti kita tidak memiliki hati."aku melayang pelan dan menepuk dada bidang Siwon hyung pelan."yang dikatakan Siwon hyung benar,gunakan hatimu."sekelebat angin masuk melalui jendela kamarku,tandanya akan : itu artinya Ryeowook hyung ada disini,gotcha ! dia baru saja lulus memasuki pintu kamarku -_-'

"percuma kau jenius jika kau tak mengerti maksud kami Kyu."Wookie hyung kembali berbicara.

"aku memang jenius,tapi aku terlalu malas untuk kenapa tiidak kalian yang sudah tau saja memberitahukannya pada ku ?"jujurku pada yang sedang menggendong kucing muncul di dekat jendela"Sayangnya kami tak bisa meberitahukannya,kau harus mencarinya sendiri Kyuniie~"dia Zhoumi hyung dan kucing itu…"Jangan kau tatap aku seperti itu !

"Heechul hyung..yah..dia selalu bersikap kekanak kanakan dengan merubah dirinya menjadi kucing berwarna abu abu.*bayangin aja Heechul itu Heebum* aku menatapnya jijik karena aku memang tak menyukai mengeluarkan death glare yang disertai cahaya kilat karena itu adalah kekuatannya.

"Kenapa semuanya kekamar ku ?Aku tidak mengadakan pesta piyama ! kembali ke kamar kalian !"suaaku menggelegar(?) membuat semua berani bukan ? hahaha-

"Kyuhyun hyung,kau dipanggil Leeteuk hyung."Henry muncul dari balik pintu ku,namja mochi itu adikku,hmmh,kekuatannya dapat mengembalikan apapun yang rusak keseperti dia belum ujian,entah bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi ujian nya .. untuk terbang saja dia sedikit kewalahan..ckck..

"Ah,ne..."akupun keluar dan pergi menuju ketempat leeteuk hyung.

Author POV

"Jungsoo,latih dia lebih lagi,karena sedikit lagi kau berusaha.. Gyuhyun akan menemukan kekuatannya."suara itu menggema dilangit langit kamar Leeteuk aka Jungsoo.

"Ne,ayah...aku akan melatih Gyuhyun jadi sepertiku."

TBC / END ?

Review untuk ff abal ini dibutuhkan untuk menyemangati thanks~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Title : Kyuhyun Get It  
cast : all SJ member  
author : Gui-Xian  
warning :TYPO(s),ngakak,pampir sob !(?),OOC!,NO COPAS WITHOUT PERMISSION,DON'T LIKE ?DONT READ DON'T BASH PLEASE,JUST GO !^^ RCL JANGAN LUPA ,YANG LUPA GUE GENTAYANGIN(?)  
genre : Fantasy - Comedy  
disclaimer : semua pemain saya bikin jadi drakula hahaha~/ketawa evil ala kyuhyun/ ini disebabkan-FF-waktu-itu, SEMUA PEMAIN BUKAN PUNYA SAYA,SAYA CUMA PINJEM NAMA ! /SODORIN SURAT KETERANGAN PINJEM NAMA *emang ada?* ABAIKAN .SEMUA PUNYA TUHAN,KECUALI CERITANYAA :D

Sebelumnya...  
"Jungsoo,latih dia lebih lagi,karena sedikit lagi kau berusaha.. Gyuhyun akan menemukan kekuatannya."suara itu menggema dilangit langit kamar Leeteuk aka Jungsoo.

"Ne,ayah...aku akan melatih Gyuhyun jadi sepertiku."

Chapter I Kyuhyun Get It :: Gui-Xian ::

Kyuhyun mendengar percakapan antara 'Ayah' dan Leeteuk pelan keluar dari bibirnya,sedikit penyesalan ia terlalu cepat menuju kekamar kakak tertuanya itu. Ia bersiap membalikkan badannya dengan maksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

"Gyuhyun,mau kemana ? Jungsoo telah menunggu. Temui dia !"Suara yang sama berbicara dengan Leeteuk tadi,kini menggema di telinga Kyuhyun."N-ne.. ayah..."Dengan tidak ikhlas,tidak rela lahir dan bathin,Kyuhyun berbalik dan memasuki kamar Leeteuk.

"Duduklah disini."ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk kursi besar disampingnya."Ada apa sih hyung ? aku lelah letih lesu lemah lunglai(?) ! aku ingin istirahat,bisakah kita bicara besok saja ?"jawab Kyuhyun asal."Sebenarnya ini bukan keperluanku,tapi ada untungnya bagi ku dan hanya ada ruginya untukmu jika kau tidak begitu aku tidur saja .."balas Leeteuk santai dan terbang pelan ke ranjangnya."A-a ni hyung ! baiklah baiklah ,ayo sini aku sudah duduk disini !"jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Dibalik badannya ,seringai terpatri di wajah jarang Kyuhyun mau menurut padanya.

"Ayah menyuruhku membantu mu menemukan kekuatanmu secepatnya ,karena kita semua akan ke kota untuk melakukan beberapa misi."

"Misi ?"Kyuhyun berbalik bertanya.

"Ne. Ayah tidak menyebutkan misi apa ,makanya kita harus bersiap dan terus berlatih... hingga misi itu benar benar diserahkan kepada kita."ucap Leeteuk serius.

Jarang jarang ada pembicaraan yang serius di antara keluarga mereka,adapun serius,ujung ujungnya akan ada yang menyelipkan yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan itu,berdeham dan-

"Ciyus hyung ?"tanya kyuhyun sok alay #plakk

"Enelan Kyu !"jawab Leeteuk gak kalah alay.

STOP! Authornya mulai dialog ini.

"Hyung ,gak bohong kan ?"tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kalau begitu panggil semuanya dan apa aku perlu mengadakan ritual memanggil Ayah ?"tanya Leeteuk terkesan belum apa apa Kyuhyun telah bergidik mendengar Leeteuk Hyung berkata dia akan memulai dipertebal : **memulai ritual-memanggil-ayah. **Itu artinya akan membuat mereka sengsara dalam 7 ? ya,ketika ritual memanggil ayah itu dilakukan,seluruh bagian dari Kastil itu akan sangat berantakan.

Pertanyaannya ,siapa yang akan membereskan kastil yang telah kacau itu ?

Tentu saja mereka,dengan tugas terbanyak dibebankan kepada sebabnya Kyuhyun ANTI jika hyungnya ingin mengadakan ritual memanggil Ayah.

"Ah,andwae..aku percaya."Jawab Kyuhyun pasrah.

Senyum simpul muncul diwajah Leeteuk."Kembalilah kekamarmu,seluruhnya akan berlatih besok."

"Ne,Hyung.."

"Woof Woof !(achimnikka !)"seru Eunhyuk dengan wujud serigalanya. Ia naik ke atas bangku dan menjangkau sedikit –tidak bisa dibilang sedikit jika yang mengambil adalah Eunhyuk- daging diatas meja makan dengan kaki depannya."Grrr !"Heechul lepas dari gendongan siwon dan naik keatas meja lalu menggeram kearah yang tidak berani melawan si tempramental Heechul mundur dan turun dari atas kursi.

"Aku tau kau lapar tapi sopanlah sedikit ! jangan samakan cara hidupmu di hutan dengan di kastil !"Heechul merubah dirinya jadi drakula dan duduk disebelah Siwon.

"ng..."decit eunhyuk yang masih jadi serigala itu."Secercah cahaya muncul dari arah Eunhyuk,ia merubah dirinya jadi drakula."Mianhae hyung..."jawab Eunhyuk lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang mati matian menahan pagi hari seperti biasanya dikastil para drakula tampan itu.

Penuh wibawa Leeteuk datang dan duduk disatu satunya Kursi yang berada di tengah ujung meja makan yang cukup panjang itu."Apa semuanya disini ?"tanyanya memastikan.

"ya terkecuali Donghae ."jawab heechul sambil menggoyangkan gelas berisi darah kental dan meminumnya."Mana bisa ikan itu kesini,bisa bisa ia jadi ikan rebus sampai "

"Hahahah"akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun pecah mendengar perkataan Heechul.

"tertawalah Kyu aku jamin kau tak akan bisa tertawa lagi jika terus menertawaiku."suara donghae menggema ditelinganya,ia melakukan telepati dengan Kyuhyun."Donghae-ah !"Leeteuk ikut bertelepati dengan Vampire Basah itu.

"Siapkan saja semangkuk air untuk dia ,agar tak jadi ikan rebus-"kangin berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Leeteuk melotot ke arahnya.

"Baiklah…aku diam."ucap kangin lalu benar benar diam.

Tak berapa lama menunggu ,Donghae datang dan segera duduk di kursi nya,bukan berarti kursi itu ada memang disanalah ia duduk sejak pertama kali ia bisa duduk.

"Kumohon tidak ada membuat lelucon ataupun mencela ku sebelum selesai aku tau kau tahu apa yang akan ku sampaikan,tapi kumohon kali ini tidak perlu kau bocorkan terlebih dahulu."Leeteuk berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan diikuti anggukan Zhoumi.

"Apa ada yang ingin membantah atau alasan lain untuk menyela ? aku izinkan terlebih dahulu."Leeteuk berhenti sebentar –lagi– "kurasa tak aku akan memulainya."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut leeteuk."Kita mendapat misi."ucapan Leeteuk barusan diringi dengan kerutan didahi hampir semua vampir tampan ? tidak pernah mereka mendapatkan hal itu sangat ingin menjawab,kangin berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk Leeteuk sudah melarang semuanya untuk mencela.

Gulungan kertas usang –menurut Kyuhyun– diambil Leeteuk dari balik jazz panjangnya dan dibuka secara pelan seakan kertas itu benar benar rapuh.

"Ayah secara resmi memberi kita misi,masing masing dari kita akan mencari dan menghancurkan Drakula yang akan merusak kehidupan manusia di melibatkan kita menyelamatkan manusia karena Ayah berhutang kepada Sang Pemimpin manusia atas perang melawan Iblis beberapa abad lalu."ditelitinya kertas lusuh itu oleh Leeteuk dan berdeham."Baekhyun,Changmin,Chanyeol,Chen,Chris,DO,Kai,Lay,Luhan,Sehun,Suho,Tao, daftar lawan masing mendapatkan musuhnya,dan Ayah tidak mengizinkan masing masing kalian saling membantu,tidak boleh menolong siapapun,tidak boleh membunuh dua Drakula ,jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang melanggar..."Leeteuk memotong ucapannya"Kalian dipastikan menjadi Debu detik itu terkejut dan mengangkat tangannya."Jungsoo hyungnim,bagaimana dengan Gyuhyun dan Hunhwa ?"begitulah jika rapat –memang– serius,aksen formal memenuhi gaya bahasa mereka."Terimakasih untuk bertanya sangat dan Hunhwa akan dilatih ketat,bisa dibilang tidak akan ada waktu untuk bermain main lain bukan berarti tidak berlatih,tetapi kalian harus meningkatkan kualitas kekuatan kalian masing seminggu setelah kertas didepanku ini terbakar habis,kita akan menyebar ke kota untuk mencari Drakula drakula ada yang mau bertanya lagi ?"Leeteuk ingin segera menyelesaikan rapat pagi ini.

"Seminggu ? Itu waktu yang cukupkah ?"tanya Yesung dilema."Kupikir itu waktu yang cukup Jongwoon,selama kalian bersegeralah mengenyangkan perut kalian,dua jam lagi aku tunggu kalian di hutan biru."Leeteuk menggulung kertas lusuh tadi,sedetik kemudian kertas itu terbakar hangus dan debunya terbang entah kemana."Waktunya sudah berjalan."ucap leeteuk dan mengambil segelas darah untuk diminum dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Terlihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah kyuhyun sedangkan Hunhwa hanya lebih memilih menggeluti pemikiran sendiri dibanding ikut minum.

Saat ini sebagian Vampire tampan itu berterbangan ke arah Hutan biru,terkecuali Yesung,Shindong,Eunhyuk,Donghae,dan Ryeowook yang menggunakan kekuatan masing masing tanpa harus terbang.

Sekarang semua telah sampai ditengah Hutan Biru,Hutan terindah dipegunungan tempat para vampire ini hutan ini adalah tempat mereka latihan,biasanya hanya ketika mereka akan menaiki untuk seminggu ini nampaknya mereka tidak akan pulang ke kastil berhubung mereka hanya dapat berlatih selama satu minggu dan tidak boleh bermain main.

Leeteuk mengkoordinasi adik adiknya,membawa Kyuhyun dan Hunhwa bersamanya lalu membiarkan yang lain berlatih sendiri.

"Baiklah,aku yakin setiap vampire memiliki kekuatan berbeda masing vampire tidak akan sama karena kekuatan itu akan habis masa berlaku(?)nya ketika vampire itu mati dan kekuatan itu akan kembali lagi nanti pada waktu yang cukup lama,"Leeteuk duduk di salah satu dahan pohon besar dihutan itu,diikuti oleh kyuhyun duduk dipohon seberang Leeteuk dan Henry yang bersandar di batang pohon pinus."Semacam Reinkarnasi."ucap Kyuhyun tepat.

"Hunhwa,bagaimana kemampuan terbang mu ?"Leeteuk mewawancarai dua dongsaeng paling kecilnya itu."Aku masih sering lepas kontrol hyung ,suka lupa bagaimana caranya berhenti dan naik keatas."Jawab namja mochi itu dengan manggut manggut mendengar perkataan Hunhwa,"Lalu, kau mau terus dibodohi kejeniusanmu ?"perkataan Leeteuk sukses membuat kyuhyun tertohok."A-aku.. bukan saja..."Kyuhyun terbata bata menjawabnya,yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang benar,ia dibodohi oleh kejeniusannya.

"Harusnya,kau itu dapat mengejar Yesung,pemilik tingkat tertinggi setelahku."Leeteuk meluncur turun dari dahan tinggi itu tanpa takut sedikit semudian ia meluncur kearah Kyuhyun dan berdiri disamping nya"Kuharap kau menemukannya malam ini juga,Kyu."berbisik pelan dan meluncur ke Hunhwa dan menariknya pergi entah kemana.

"Henry,begitu aku melepaskan tanganku,kau harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kau sampai ditanah dalam keadaan tidak ada memar ? han dul set !"Leeteuk melepaskan masih sedikit panik instruksi Leeteuk tidak tau bagaimana caranya ia bisa selamat,sedangkan keberandaanya sangat amat luar biasa jauh dari yang namanya permukaan tanah.

"JUNGSOO HYUNG! AKU TIDAK BISA ! TOLONG AKU !"Henry berteriak sambil mencari Leeteuk di yang memang memiliki kekuatan melawan gravitasi melayang santai diketinggian tanpa memperdulikan Henry yang berteriak panik.

"Dasar Leeteuk hyung,semoga henli baik baik saja."Zhoumi menggumam disamping sungmin yang sedang menghipnotis Rusa(?)–karena semua sedang berlatih jadi Sungmin hanya mendapatkan Rusa sebagai korban kekuatannya– "Memangnya Hunhwa kenapa ?"Sungmin bertanya tanpa berhenti berlatih."Dia dilepaskan oleh Leeteuk hyung diketinggian ±2000m diatas laut.."Jawab Zhoumi santai.

"APA ? dilepaskan diketinggian ±2000m diatas laut ? "Sungmin berteriak membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasi Vampir vampir itu.

TBC

Hehe,makin lama makin gaje ya ?

Oh ya,Bagi yang tidak tahu Hunhwa,Hunhwa adalah nama korea tau yasudahlah.

Review nya ?

Satu review menambah satu semangatku ,Terimakasih.


End file.
